starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
2501
January *General Edmund Duke and the remnants of Alpha Squadron are retrieved from Bhekar Ro.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *The UED Expeditionary Force flagship Aleksander arrives in the Koprulu Sector. It captures some zerg and after performing a series of experiments, unleashes them on a terran colony. Gerard DuGalle and Alexei Stukov observe the ensuring battle.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Introduction Movie (in English). 1998. *The Brood War begins. The protoss decide to evacuate Aiur for Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Upon arrival, they find the zerg have followed them to the world. With the aid of the dark templar, both the warp gates on Aiur and Shakuras are secured, the link being terminated to prevent any more zerg from following.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. *The protoss refugees meet with Raszagal, who informs them of the xel'naga temple located on Shakuras, and of the crystals Uraj and Khalis which could activate it, thus wiping the zerg off the world. The temple is secured from two Cerebrates guarding it, Kerrigan revealing herself in the aftermath of the battle.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. She informs them of the Second Overmind on Char and offers her aid to retrieve the crystals. Despite their misgivings, the protoss depart for Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. *By this stage, Nova has progressed further in the Ghost Program in six months than most others have in a year.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. *Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian is assigned to bring in a telepath by Arcturus Mengsk, hoping that he turns up dead in the process. On the eve of his departure, Kelerchian and Nova give their final farewells. February *An alliance between the UED Expeditionary Fleet and the Confederate Resistance Forces led by Samir Duran, defeats the Dominion city of Boralis, Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Before the rest of the Dominion becomes aware of the battle, tac-teams decrypt the computer codes, giving the UED and Confederates access to Mengsk's information,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. such as his schedule. A Confederate team led by Captain Angelina Emillian tries to kill Arcturus Mengsk, who is in a vulnerable position on Umoja at the time.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. *Within a few days, the Dominion Armada reacts to the attacks by battling the UED Fleet at Dylar IV. However, they are defeated.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. *A UED team discovers the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis. Overriding Stukov's objections, DuGalle follows Duran's suggestion it be destroyed. After neutralizing several zerg broods, the UED forces reach the Psi Disrupter and prepare to destroy it. However, Stukov's Elite Guard take over, claiming that it will be taken for dissasembly.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. In reality, it is transported back to Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. *The UED launches its assault on Korhal, capturing the capital city of Augustgrad. At the last moment however, Mengsk is rescued by Jim Raynor and a group of protoss. DuGalle orders that the emperor be found immediately.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. March *Residing in a protoss encampment on Aiur, Duke and Raynor become acquainted with the protoss sport of Pro Bowl. Raynor even referees one match.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Pro Bowl (in English). 2000 *Kerrigan contacts Raynor and Fenix on Aiur. She informs them about the new Overmind and how the UED seeks to control it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. *Mengsk and Raynor are located in a protoss camp on Aiur, UED forces dispatched to apprehend them despite the presence of several zerg broods. At the last second, with the fugitives in the UED's grasp, Duran moves his forces out of position, allowing the zerg to interfere with the operation and allowing the fugitives to escape. More suspicious of Duran than ever, Stukov secretly departs for Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. April *The UED arrives in the Char System. Courtesy of the Psi Disrupter, zerg telepathic signals are hindered, sending the Swarm into disarray. As such, a small force is able to reach the planet's surface.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. *'April 23': The UED launches its "final, valiant assault on Char." By the day's end, it's taken control of the planet, the Overmind and through it, the bulk of the zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. May *'May 5': The UED makes its victory report on its conquest of the Koprulu Sector. *'Early May': Kerrigan once again contacts Raynor and Fenix, this time on Shakuras, asking for their aid.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Somewhat reluctantly, they agree to see here and head for Tarsonis. *'Late May': Kerrigan severs a Cerebrate's link with the Overmind, taking it under her command. *Raynor, Mengsk and Fenix arrive at Tarsonis as per Kerrigan's request for an alliance against the UED. Simultaniosuly. the Psi Disrupter's signal reaches, Tarsonis. With the Cerebrate taking command of the few zerg still loyal to Kerrigan, the damage to her Hive clusters is minimal. *Kerrigan strikes a deal with Mengsk-he'll provide her with Psi Emitters to regain control of enough zerg to destroy the Psi Disrupter and in exchange she'll help him retake Korhal. He agrees and with the aid of Raynor's Raiders, the Psi Disrupter on Braxis is destroyed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. *Fenix leads a raid on Moria, obtaining enough minerals for an assault to be launched on Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. *The alliance forged by Kerrigan and her comrades attacks Korhal, reclaiming it from the UED.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. *The following morning, Kerrigan orders her Cerebrate to "seperate the chaff from the wheat," specifically turning on her protoss and terran allies. General Duke and Fenix are among the casualties. Kerrigan subsequently returns to Tarsonis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. *Two days later, the UED dispatches its zerg to Tarsonis against Kerrigan. However, their control over the Overmind is tenuous at scientists have to be present on site to co-ordinate the attack. Leading Kerrigan's zerg, the Cerebrate kills the scientists and repels the attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. June *Kerrigan's zerg arrive at Shakuras. Infiltrating Talematros, Duran causes the power grid to overload, allowing Raszagal to be abducted.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Returning to Char, the Matriarch is thus used as a bargining chip, forcing Zeratul and his brethren to slay the Overmind. However, having corrupted Raszagal's mind, the Matriarch refuses to leave her captor's side.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan relocates her primary Hive Clusters to the infested space platform of Char Aleph. However, Zeratul is able to bypass her defences and retrieve Raszagal, intent on returning to Shakuras. Mobalizing Kerrigan's Broods, her Cerebrate destroys the protoss defences and recaptures Raszagal. With all other options expended, Zeratul slays the Matriarch, knowing her mind is beyond redemption. Impressed by his resolve, Kerrigan allows Zeratul and his few surviving breatheren to depart to Shakuras unharmed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. *While searching for Artanis, Zeratul and his breatheren detect protoss power signatures on a Dark Moon. Zeratul leads a team to investigate, discovering a number of protoss/zerg hybrids in stasis cells and that Duran is behind their creation-a servant of a "far greater power..."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. *The remains of the UED Expeditionary Fleet along with rag-tag fleets led by Arcturus Mengsk and Artanis assault Char Alpeh in a coordinated effort to defeat Kerrigan. Despite most of her Broods still being present on Char, Kerrigan defeats the three fleets,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. completely erradicating the UED forces as they attempt to retreat back to Earth.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. *The Brood War ends, Kerrigan having gained complete dominion over the zerg. Despite this, she is unable to shake the feeling that another threat lurks beyond her sight. Regardless, she begins preparing for the trials yet to come. *Arcturus Mengsk returns to Korhal to begin reconstruction of the Terran Dominion. *Jim Raynor, Zeratul and Artanis return to Shakuras. Artanis begins the process of rebuilding protoss civilization.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Later Events *The New Trinidad Pirates used arclite siege tanks to shell New Trinidad, killing Jacqueline Angel. With the Dominion Armed Forces devastated by the Brood War and thus unable to deal with the pirates, Mengsk hires a number of mercenaries to wipe the pirates out.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. *The Kimeran Pirates infiltrate a science facility controlled by Terran Confederacy remnants. They retrieve numerous data files,2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. selling them on the black market.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. *Stukov, having been resurrected by the cerebrate Kaloth,StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12. hires a number of mercenaries to remove some "detestable vermin" on a remote planet, the Kimeran Pirates among them.2001-01-31. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. *Having traced Stukov to Braxis, Artanis and Raynor plan an operation to reverse his infestation via a nanotech serum. With the aid of Praetor Taldarin, Raynor succeeds and the trio escape from the planet moments before Braxis undergoes Purification. *Raynor and Zeratul go their seperate ways.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. *Valerian Mengsk and his mother continue drifting between various Umojan moons and the few space platforms not destroyed in the Brood War. December The Zergrinch invades Planet Christmas, capturing Santa Claus. In response, Raynor initiates Operation Claws, saving the planet.2001-02-02, Operation Claws. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2008-15-03 References Category: Timeline